lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Timon/Relationships
Family Simba Timon and Simba have been father and son since Simba ran away from the Pride Lands. Timon later helped him defeat his evil uncle Scar by dancing in a hula suit. Timon hates it when Simba is hurt or in danger as seen when he is lost and later is stung by Sumu, showing how much he loves Simba. Bunga When Timon and Pumbaa found Bunga, Timon protested against taking Bunga in, as they had already raised Simba. He was persuaded when Bunga got the Utamu grub. He cares deeply for Bunga, and despairs whenever Bunga is injured or in danger. Like Pumbaa, Timon was initially reluctant to allow Bunga to join the Lion Guard but eventually let him join. Pumbaa Pumbaa is the best friend of Timon since Simba ran away from the Pride Lands. Pumbaa help Simba defeat his evil uncle Scar by using bait as dinner with an apple fron in his mouth. To this day, they remain lovers. Pumbaa hates it when Simba is hurt or in danger as seen when he is lost and later is stung by Sumu, showing how much he loves Simba. Friends, Allies & Acquaintances Zazu Timon and Zazu has a great relationship with he rescue him after of Scar's Regin and Zazu become friends of Timon. Nala Nala and Timon are good friends. After finding out that Bunga wants to put on a Christmas show to make Dandy Claws comes. Just like her daughter Kiara Nala wanted to be in the performance. She made Simba to it do since Timon and Pumbaa did so much for him. Kion Timon and Kion seem to be close friends because not only is Timon raising his best friend, Bunga, but he also raised his father Simba when he was a cub. Timon later helps him prepare for the Ukumbusho and in return, Kion along with the rest of the Lion Guard perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas to cheer him and Pumbaa up on Christmas Day. Beshte Beshte and Timon seem to be good friends and Timon even refers to him as a friend in after he and the rest of the Lion Guard perform The Twelve Ways of Christmas. When he, Pumbaa, Bunga, and many other Pride Landers invite him, Kion, Ono, and Fuli to go on a tour with them, he even said it sounds like fun. Fuli Fuli did not used to like Timon because he freqently touches her fur and because he did not listen to her when she said she likes to hunt alone. However, she eventually warms up to the meerkat in Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas, even to the point to where they consider one another actual friends now. Ono Ono and Timon are good friends, although Ono wanted to have Bunga not make a stink. Ma Tembo At first, Ma Tembo was a little annoyed at Timon and Pumbaa. She never asked for their help with the'' Ukumbusho Tradition. However, they helped the Lion Guard get their parts together and got them to look like lions. She even performed in the Christmas performance for them. Thurston Thurston was part of a Christmas performance intended for the meerkat and warthog. After the performance, Timon referred to everyone who was present as his and Pumbaa's friends. Kiara Timon has a great relationship with Simba's daughter and the future queen of the Pridelands. Tiifu and Zuri Timon is good friends with Tiifu and Zuri. In "Return of the Roar" Timon help Zuri get her claw out from being stuck a tree. Tiifu and Zuri helped in the Christmas Performance. Ushari In ''The Kupatana Celebration, the Kupatana since Ushari watching for performing at Our Kupatana Community he smiling at Timon and Pumbaa. Mtoto Timon and Mtoto are allies. When the kids were scared of the zimwi Pumbaa and Timon told them a tale about Timon's ma when she heard of it. Mtoto asked his herd to be in the Christmas performace for them. Young Hare Young Hare is allies with Timon and Pumbaa. When the kids were scared of the zimwi they told them a tale about Timon's ma when she heard of it. Young Rhino Young Rhino is allies with Timon and Pumbaa. When the kids were scared of the zimwi they told them a tale about Timon's ma when she heard of it. Makini Makini has a good relationship with Timon and Pumbaa. At Ukumbusho, Makini is standing next to them watching the show. In "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Makini is excitied to hear the story of how they brought Christmas into the Pridelands.They even agreed to put on a show for her Mpando Mpaya. Porcupine Brothers The Porcupine Brothers were part of a Christmas performance intended for the meerkat. After the performance, Timon referred to everyone who was present as his and Pumbaa's friends. Mbeya Mbeya becomes friends with both him and Pumbaa. When Bunga wants to put on a Christmas celebration for them, Mbeya agreed to be in it. Uroho, Mwevi, and Mwizi When Bunga wanted to put on a show for his addopted uncles to make Dandy Claws acome. Fuli asks the baboons to perform in the show. They becomes frineds with him after they helped out in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Male Porcupine Male Porcupine was part of a Christmas performance intended for the meerkat. After the performance, Timon referred to everyone who was present as his and Pumbaa's friends Basi Basi is allied with Timon. He and his pod perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Male Crocodile Male Crocodile is allied with Timon. He and his float perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Zigo Zigo is allied with Timon. She and her herd perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Mtoto's Mom Mtoto's Mom is allied with Timon. She and her herd perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Ma Tembo's Herd Ma Tembo's Herd is allied with Timon. They perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Basi's Pod Basi's Pod is allied with Timon. They perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Ono's Flock Ono's Flock is allied with Timon. They perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Big Baboon's Troop Big Baboon's Troop is allied with Timon. They perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Thurston's Herd Thurston's Herd is allied with Timon. They perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Makuu's Float Makuu's float is allied with Timon. They are perform in "The Twelve Ways of Christmas." Bupu's Herd Bupu's herd comes to watch Timon and Pumbaa perform their song "Tujiinue." Twiga's Herd Twiga's herd comes to watch Timon and Pumbaa perform their song "Tujiinue." Muhangus' Armory Muhangus' Armory comes to watch Timon and Pumbaa perform their song "Tujiinue." Laini's Group Laini's group comes to watch Timon and Pumbaa perform their song "Tujiinue." Kovu And Vitani When Kovu and Vitani were cubs Pumbaa disliked them since he was best friends with Simba. When Kovu was older he came into the Pride Lands to spend time with Kiara. During his time their he had lots of fun with Punbaa and Timon. When the Outsiders joined Simba's Pride Pumbaa started to like them. Rani Pumbaa and Rani are on good terms. He comes to her and and Kion's wedding at the Tree of Life. Enemies Scar Timon hates Scar just as much as Simba. Timon helped Simba defeat Scar, even becoming a bait for the hyenas. Zira and the Outsiders Just like Scar Timon and Pumbaa hates Zira and her family since they're only loyal to Scar. Zira said that Simba couldn't be king because Scar chose her son Kovu to become king. Chama, Mzaha and Furaha Although not a serious enemy, Timon is not necessarily on good terms with the youths, after they teased him and Pumbaa for no reason. Army of Scar The Army of Scar interupts Timon and Pumbaa during their song in The Fall of Mizimu Grove. Category:Relationships